Magicclan's Prophecy
by Lionflare the Brave
Summary: Many clans have dark secrets, like when a cat is magical, they usually throw them out.One day a young orange tabby named phoenix, who had been kicked out of Riverclan for being able to turn into a phoenix, met with another group of magical outcasts. Phoenix got a idea he told every magical cat "I will be leader of magicclan, a clan were all magical out casts go...
1. Chapter 1

_Many clan's have dark secrets, like the outcasts of those who had abnormal powers..._

The young tom ran from his territory, or should i say old territory as two senior warriors chased him, _Starclan please..._, he pleaded silently,using the stepping stones to his advantage as he ran from warriors. Once he left the trritory of the clans the senior warriors stopped chasing him. "Stay out of the clans" one spat at him, then turned and ran off with the other. _Thank Starclan, they are leaving. Starclan hasn't abandoned me..._, the tom thought quietly as he walked. He saw a strange path in front of him, curious he followed it, he walked it for 3 days, then arrived at a forest. Cautiously the tom padded into the forest, his eyes withholding the sight of many cats that smelled vagualy of the clans, but all of them seemed...diffrent...like him. He looked around, shyly putting his ears back. One of the cats looked over at him and padded over "Who are you?" she asked. "I-I'm Pheonix..." he said, not adding his warrior name at the end. The she-cat, a Russian blue with icy blue eyes tilted her head "I'm Rain..Welcome to Outcast Forest..."

_12 moons after that...  
_ Pheonix jumped onto a tall rck, letting out a fierce yowl to get everycat's attention. All the cat's heads turned."We have been treated as Outcasts to long! We all deserve to to live in a clan!" Pheonix yowled. Many cats letout mummers of agreement. "I have an idea, everycat! We deserve to to live together united as a clan! We should live as a clan from know on, from this day forth, this group of cats will be called, Magicclan!" Cats yowled in agreement, then taking Phoenix by surprise started to chant "Phoenixstar!Phoenixstar!Phoenixstar!"

_Pheonix, now Pheonixstar, created Magicclan, but who knows what this mystical clan will have to face..._

_Hiya! Arrid Here, This Story does NOT belong to me. It is a friend of mines story that I asked her permission to post onto fanfiction. Warriors=Not mine. Characters=not mine. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SOON!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tearkit's point of veiw_

I ran as fast as i could out of my clan territory, the snarling, yapping terrifying ball of fur snapping at the end of my tail "HELP! HELP PLEASE!" I wailed, feeling the dog right on my paws. A sudden flash of orange fur darted past me,slashing the dog's face. I skidded to a stop, turning around to see a orange tom with a white chest and belly attacking the dog. Another flash of fur and a Russian blue she-cat was helping, they took turns going in and attacking the dog. A small black and white she-cat ran up to me "Come on" she whisper in my ear before picking me up and running away from where the fight between the dog and two other cats. After a few minutes of running the she-cat stopped and put me down "Are you alright?" the she-cat asked, clearly worried."I-I'm fine" I stuttered, something about this she-cat made me feel strangly calm. The she-cat smiled "What a relief, I better take you back to camp before it gets dark, and don't worry about the other cats, we have most of the clan helping, including our clan medicane cat to help with any injuries" The she-cat said, picking me up again. I let out a squeak "I can walk!". The she-cat set me down "Alright, you can walk, What's your name?" the she-cat asked. "I'm Tearkit!" I said proudly, then my face grimmed "It would have been Tearpaw next moon..." The she-cat looked at me, a look of pity on her face "Well, Tearkit, I'm sure you could join our clan, you could become a apprentice there" she said "I'm Softpaw, by the way, and I just have one question...Did your clan cast you out?" I could feel my eyes start to water "Y-Yes...I got kicked out for having a power...after my mother was killed by that dog that was chasing me" I said, tears flooding from my eyes. "You poor thing!" Softpaw exclaimed, wrapping her tail around me, which made me surprisingly feel happy. She had soft pity and a little anger in her eyes "That dog will pay, my clanmates will make sure of it" she hissed. I suddenly stopped "Where are we going?" I asked, rembering that i had no clue where we were heading. Softpaw stopped "We are heading to Magicclan, the only clan that accepts Cats with powers openly"

*Note* Sorry that these chapters are just a bit short. They were formatted for Deviantart. Not so much for Fanfiction

Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloodkit's point of view_

I sat in camp, a bored expression on my face, I had no clue what was going on, only that i wasn't aloud to leave the nursery. I flexed my claws, whatever it was, I wanted to help protect my clan, I may be a kit, but my power made me strong as, or stronger, than a apprentice! I sighed, putting my head on my paws. Suddenly I heard paw steps coming toward the nursery and scrambled up and ran to the entrance, peeking my head out. It was only Softpaw, I let out a sigh. But she was carrying something, something moving. Softpaw padded into the nursery, a young tom in her mouth struggling "I told you i could walk!" he mewled. Softpaw let out a purr of amusement "I know." she said then noticed I was here "Oh, Hello Bloodkit. You have a new den-mate. His name is Tearkit" I looked at the tom "Hello! I'm Bloodkit!" I said, glad i had another kit to play with other than Moonkit and the others. Tearkit looked at his paws "Hi" he said silently. I tilted my head "Why do you seem so shy?" I asked confused. Tearkit looked up "I-It's just I don't know any of you" he said shyly. I smiled "But we could be friends! After all, we will be den mates!" I said. Tearkit's face brighten "Really? You will be my friend?" I nodded happily. "Okay!" Tearkit said, springing to his paws.

_Tearkit's point of view  
_I smiled, I had just joined this clan and already had a friend! "Well, Bloodkit, What do you wanna do?" I said suddenly energetic. Softpaw shook her head "Sorry, but he needs rest. " she said picking me up. "Bye!" I called. "Bye" Bloodkit called back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nightsky's POV_

I padded back from the battle with the dog's, pausing to lick my chest as I walked. I padded back into the camp, blinking my pupiless eyes. Many cat's were scared of me, mostly because my eyes had no pupils, and they were black as night. As I padded in I watched my leader pad out of the camp. My eyes narrowed as I watched his slender body pad out, I could tell something was wrong, but I said nothing and padded away. I heard some noise in the medicine cat den and went inside. Inside there was Softpaw and a kit, one I didn't see before, yet I knew it was the kit Softpaw rescued, and his name was Tearkit. "Hello..." I muttered, my voice came out naturally low. Tearkit turned and jumped "H-Hi..." he said, his voice frail and seemed to be afraid. "Hello Nightsky" Softpaw said, dipping her head. My fur fluffed out when I head Tearkit's scared voice "Tearkit..." I said, my voice calm, "Why are you afraid?" Tearkit's eyes widened "I-It's just...I-I never.." he stuttered. In my head I knew exactly why he was afraid, the same reason all the other kits and apprentices were, my eyes. Most of the warriors had gotten used to them by now, Although I couldn't blame the kit for being afraid, it made me feel angry and slightly dissapointed. "What?" I said, my voice coming out to seem deadlier than I expected. I lifted Tearkit's chin with my paw so he was looking at me. "Y-You have no Pupils" he muttered. Anger flared inside me, making my voice come out sassy and harsh "Noticed" I said disapprovingly. "I-I didn't mean to sound mean..." Tearkit whimpered. "No,No, it's fine, you only a kit" I said sarcastically. "But think about your actions before you speak, they might come back and bite you." Tearkit bowed his head is shame. I stared at him expressionless., then leaned down and licked a part of ruffled fur on the kit's head "Goodbye Tearkit..." Tearkit seemed slightly shocked and looked up and blinked "Goodbye Nightsky..." I padded out into the middle of camp, where I then hissed at myself angrily,noticing what time it was. A thin purple slit appeared in my eyes then I raced out of camp, ignoring the couple of other cat's watching. As I ran nightfall spread against every piece of land I ran on, this Iwas my power, this was my job. A fallen tree was in front of me, which i gracefully jumped over. The tree turned grey, as if night had taken over it. I continued to run, doing my job.

Tearkit's POV

I poked my head out of the nursery as Nightsky left, confused at what just happened. I saw Nightsky running out of camp and tried to follow silently, but slipped, causing the newest warrior, Lionflare, to see me. "Hey! Kit!Come Back Here, you know you're not allowed to leave camp." she said, walking over to me. I looked up at the warrior towering over me "Sorry..." "Its Okay, just go and please lay down in the nursery with the other kits. You'll be able to explore outside camp soon enough." she said. I glanced reluctantly at the forest, then returned to the medicine cat den with Softpaw...


End file.
